


Яркое пятно

by Fool_Moon



Category: BRADBURY Ray - Works, Ray Bradbury - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по рассказу "Здравствуй и прощай". Уилл покидает очередных родителей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яркое пятно

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: myowlet, olya11

— Нам бы так хотелось, чтобы ты остался, Уилли… Как жаль, что тебе пришлось все нам рассказать!   
Сколько раз Уиллу говорили эти слова, и не сосчитать. Покидая очередных родителей, он всегда вынужден был слушать их сожаления и кивать, кивать, кивать в такт, соглашаясь. 

На самом деле они лгали. Уилл чувствовал это всем телом, словно гул от проходящего рядом поезда, словно скрип ногтя по стеклу, от которого ощутимо передергивает и хочется встряхнуться, сбрасывая с себя эту фальшь. Только это не по правилам. Потому что Уилл — хороший мальчик. Вечно хороший, и вечно — мальчик. Замкнутый круг, созданный его гладкими щечками, светлыми волосами и симпатичной мордашкой. Его не разорвать, сколько ни старайся. Да и не стоит, наверное. В конце концов, это — отличная маскировка. 

Стив и Анна смотрят на него, не зная, что делать. То ли плакать, то ли смеяться от облегчения. Смотрят, а трогать боятся. Словно могут заразиться его непонятной болезнью, подхватить, как вирус, вечную молодость, беспомощность и беззащитность. А еще они брезгуют. Эту стыдную, но такую ощутимую брезгливость Уилл чувствует всегда, расставаясь с очередными родителями. Словно он — непонятная тварь, влезшая в шкуру невинного ребенка, что-то вроде жирного гладкого слизня. Казалось бы, и опасности никакой, а так хочется, чтобы он скорее перетащил свое лоснящееся склизкое тело подальше. Потому что такую дрянь даже давить — противно.   
— Куда ты теперь, Уилли? — спрашивает Анна.

И Уилл отвечает легко, почти без усилий. Что-то про то, как он хотел бы остаться, как он не желает навлекать на родителей неприятности, как он полюбил их всем сердцем… И еще про то, что когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется. Сразу, как только вырастет.   
Стив и Анна слушают, кивают, соглашаются и с заметным облегчением желают ему счастливого пути. Уилл уходит и, обернувшись на пороге, машет им рукой. В его волосах играет солнечный свет.

Он знает, что не вернется к ним никогда. Да и не к кому скоро будет возвращаться. Анна умрет, иссушенная неизвестной болезнью. На ее покрытых кровавой пеной губах замрет последнее проклятье. Уилл знает это точно. Так происходит со всеми, кто пускает его в свой дом. 

Ребенку так легко открыть и дверь, и сердце. И ему остается только брать то, что они предлагают. День за днем, ночь за ночью. Пить их жизнь, купаться в их мыслях, в их любви. А потом оставить за порогом как пустые скорлупки, одарив на прощание сладкой сказочкой.

Уилл давно научился уходить красиво. До того, как тела его родителей начнут распадаться и гнить. Сначала они постареют, потом одряхлеют. Уилл никогда не забудет, как его очередная названная мать сплевывала в стакан внезапно посыпавшиеся зубы. Они соприкасались со стеклом с тихим звоном и лежали там, похожие на лопнувшие зернышки граната, красные с белым, в потеках окровавленной слюны. Потом она лишилась волос. Без ресниц ее глаза походили на рыбьи или змеиные. Мерзкое зрелище. А еще ее рвало. И, когда она не успевала добежать до уборной, Уилл разглядывал в коричневых кисло пахнущих лужах на полу ошметки чего-то, что больше всего напоминало внутренности. Неудивительно, что больше смотреть на такое охоты у него не было. 

В конце концов, в арсенале Уилла были и другие способы существования. Применять их с каждым годом становилось все опаснее. Но раз в несколько лет можно было устроить себе настоящий пир. 

Чужие ненависть и страх питают не хуже любви. И маленькая Лора сегодня ему это доказала. Как она кичилась своим новым белым платьицем! Как хвасталась лаковыми туфельками и красивыми бантами! А еще тем, что она выше Уилла на целых два пальца. И старше. На полгода. 

Когда Уилл отвел ее в лес, она болтала без умолку. Когда он достал нож, она продолжала трещать. И трещала до тех пор, пока он не ударил. Кровь оставила на белой ткани яркие пятна. И Уилл подумал, что они похожи на розы. Скоро роз было так много, что белыми остались только подол да краешек украшенного кокетливым бантиком носочка. 

Она визжала и всхлипывала, нос у нее раздулся и покраснел. И из него текли сопли. Уилл его отрезал, а потом выколол глаза и укоротил ей язык. Лора мычала до последнего, харкая собственной кровью и отдавая Уиллу всю свою боль и ненависть, все свое желание жить. Он стоял рядом голый, сложив свою одежду в аккуратную стопку подальше от кровавой бойни, и чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствуют себя мужчины, впервые легшие с женщиной. Это был почти экстаз. Словно пир после долгого голода, глоток вина для путника, погибающего от жажды. 

А потом она умерла. Уилл вытер нож о ее светлые волосы и закидал тело гниющими еще с прошлой осени листьями. Медный запах крови приятно мешался с запахом перегноя, и Уилл сыто улыбнулся. Праздник удался на славу. 

Одевшись и поправив костюмчик, Уилл отправился домой, чтобы проститься с названными родителями.

И вот теперь он, подхватив чемодан, шагает к железнодорожной платформе. И солнце снова играет в его волосах, гладит и ласкает по-детски округлые щеки, отражается в чистых голубых глазах. Уилл приветливо машет играющим в мяч мальчишкам и даже с удовольствием включается в их возню. На душе у него тихо и тепло. Страх Лоры все еще наполняет его тело живой силой, даря спокойную радость жизни. Скоро поезд увезет его дальше. В какой-нибудь небольшой и зеленый городок, где Уилла будут ждать очередные любящие родители. И очередная Лора. Маленький праздник среди серых будней. Яркое красное пятно.


End file.
